The Heroes Meet
by Bookwormgirl202
Summary: Katniss was ready to go out on a hunting day until she discovers a mysterious girl with a tattoo of crows on her collarbone in the woods, they decide to talk after an argument but during their conversation they meet another girl with cooper red hair and odd marks on her skin, what will happen to them? Clary, Tris, Katniss, Peeta, Tobias and Jace meet, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**The heroes meet**

It was a warm day in district 12, warm enough for Katniss to grab her bow and head out to the woods, which now can be visited by everyone. She quickly grabs a pen out of the brown drawer of the Victors Village mansion she lives in with Peeta and writes down a note to aware Peeta that she headed out to go hunting. Even after five years of living together and the games being over, Peeta still gets worried when Katniss leaves the house.

She quickly puts on her hunting boots and jacket, braids her hair as usual and grabs her bow, the one she used to have when she went hunting with Gale, the one that she made after her father died and the one before she was ever in the Hunger Games.

She left the house and headed to the woods. She realized for the first time that the leaves are slowly beginning to change color, which marks that the great season of fall is coming. She passes a few of the new houses that have been built after the war. The rebellion had passed a while ago but Katniss can't help but never be able to forget about it.

She finally arrives in the woods and suddenly everything feels so familiar, the smell of the leaves, the trees surrounding her and the breeze that makes her feel so surely aware of her feelings, the ones that make her know that this is where she belongs. The woods have always been Katniss' place; no one else's but hers and her fathers. It was also Gale's place too, even though he hasn't been here in more than five years.

Katniss grabs an arrow and places it on the bow; she moves swiftly and quietly, you can barely hear her. She walks on the rough ground and peeks her head behind a tree. She sees something, a very small figure, but not like a rabbit or a squirrel, it looked like a human.

Katniss then immediately prepared herself to shoot. Nobody ever comes into the woods, mostly its only Katniss, sometimes Peeta comes too, but that's only for picnics. She moves slowly towards the figure but always hides behinds trees for protection.

The closer she gets the more detail she gets. One step closer she sees that the human is short. Another step closer she realizes that the human is indeed female but has short hair, maybe around her jaw and even a little shorter. Three steps closer she realizes the girl has blonde hair and fair skin as well. She gets even closer and notices that she has a tattoo on her collarbone, three birds.

Katniss gives a confused look at the tattoo on the female's skin but shrugs and continues going forward. She suddenly stops moving when she hears the girl speak.

"Who's there!?" Her voice, soft yet strong. Katniss doesn't like it.

Katniss is still hiding behind the tree, she doesn't move a muscle.

"I know someone's there!" she yells again, in the same tone "Come out now! Or I will find you and hurt you!"

Katniss giggle under her breath. Katniss know that this girl has no chance against herself considering that Katniss has her bow and seems to be clearly more experienced.

_Please, I've won the Hunger Games and was leader of the last Rebellion, you have nothing on me. _Katniss thought.

"Come out now!" the girl yells, but this time Katniss flinches a little which causes the girl to notice.

"I saw you! Get out now, there is no point in hiding, I saw you!" the girl says coming towards Katniss.

Katniss knows that there is no point in hiding she quickly jumps out of the tree and aims her bow at the girl. The girl takes a few steps back. Katniss is now fully aware that she can see her clearly.

"Who are you?! I've never seen you around district 12, which district do you come from?!" Katniss knows that her voice is strong and loud. She feels a little bit good that the girl toke a few steps back.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you!? District 12? Is this really what was behind the fence?" She asks Katniss.

Katniss is suddenly confused. The fence? What fence? Katniss was about to ask her what she was talking about but just then the girls face dropped completely.

"Tobias! Where's Tobias!?" for the first time Katniss sees this girl scared.

"Tobias? Who's that?" Katniss asks, her arrow still pointed at her small body.

The girl doesn't answer her. She just looks at Katniss carefully. It seems that she is looking at Katniss' details.

Katniss is wondering if she is thinking about the scars on Katniss' body or if she is just looking at her.

Katniss isn't the most beautiful girl with her dark brown hair, her seam gray eyes and olive colored skin, but she has something to her, something that no one else has ever had in a long time in Panem.

"What's your name?" the girl asks after a while.

Katniss isn't sure if she can answer this girl. She doesn't even know where she comes from. She can come from the Capitol; she can come from another district who knows. All Katniss knows is that all her life she has never trusted people she doesn't know and she is definitely not stopping now.

"I'm not telling you anything about me unless you tell me about yourself and where you come from." Katniss says her voice still steady.

Katniss can tell that this girl is no fool. That she is not saying anything about herself unless Katniss says something first. Katniss suddenly starts to feel a little less cautious considering that she realizes that they both have something in common.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm telling you one small detail about me." The blonde girl says.

Then Katniss realizes she already has said something about herself.

"Really cause to me it seems you already have, the fence and Tobias." Katniss says to her. The girl immediately stiffens.

"If you hurt him, I swear…" she doesn't continue.

Katniss tries to place the puzzle pieces. Who could Tobias be, her brother? Her friend? Her boyfriend? Whoever he is Katniss knows that he is a good weapon to use against her.

"Tell me something about you, and I will tell you something about me." Katniss says to her.

The girl sighs and stares at her feet. She looks around and stares at the trees and then murmurs something unintelligible.

"What?" Katniss asks her.

"Put your bow down and we can talk." The girl says.

Katniss stares down at her bow and places it down on the ground.

The girl takes in a deep breath and gets ready to speak.

"I'm Tris."


	2. Chapter 2 telling eachother

When Tris said her name Katniss felt as if she could say her own name.

"I'm Katniss." She said.

Tris and Katniss just stared at each other for a while taking in the tiny bits of information that could mean a lot. Tris had a hard look on her face when she stared at Katniss and Katniss noticed it.

They stayed staring at each other for a while until Katniss gave up and really looked at Tris carefully.

_She's so thin; she could barely be any harm. I could at least tell her my age. _Katniss thought to herself.

"I'm 22 years old, how old are you?" Katniss asks her cautiously.

At first Tris doesn't speak. She doesn't even blink for a while. She starts to open her mouth and then shakes her head and closes it again. Katniss gives her a hard look.

"I just told you how old I am, you can at least do the same." Says Katniss, clearly annoyed.

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted someone I don't know, even for the slightest second. _Katniss thinks again.

Tris looks at Katniss again so oddly, as if Katniss were an Alien.

"I'm also 22." Says Tris.

Katniss seems to be a little bit shocked. She needs to know more information about her, and she wants to know what 'the fence is.

Katniss knows that if she wants Tris to speak she shouldn't rush things. Although Katniss wants to make sure that this wall is safe for everyone and especially for Peeta. She can't bear the thought of losing him. He is basically the last thing she has left. Of course she has her mom but they don't talk anymore and she lives in District 4 now, there is also Gale, but they never talk either, even though sometimes Katniss wants to pick up the phone and call him, she knows she can't.

But beside Peeta there is someone who is left, someone who Katniss is constantly annoyed by, someone who has been through the same shit that she has, someone who drinks all his problems away. She hates to admit it but Haymitch is family now. She can't deny it, because somehow he is.

"Ok, that's good to know. Where do you come from Tris?" Katniss asks Tris carefully, as if putting a child that has fallen asleep in your arms to bed and trying not to wake them.

"Listen up Katniss, I get the act, I know your plan, you must be an Erudite you must worship Jeannine or something but you shouldn't worship her considering I killed her." Tris says threw her teeth.

Katniss is now even more confused than before. Jeannine? Erudite? Kill? How on earth could something that small kill someone? Katniss shakes her head in confusion.

"Look Tris. I don't know who the hell Jeannine is and I have no clue where the hell Erudite is or what that is, and you killed someone? That's funny, I don't think I noticed you in any of the past Hunger Games, you cannot be a victor. Unless you come from The Capitol, if you do then how did you get here?!" Katniss asks her.

Tris has the weirdest look on her face, she seems confused. Katniss suddenly knows that she is telling the truth, she can tell, and Katniss can tell that Tris suddenly believes her too.

Tris then looks at Katniss carefully and says, "If you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine."

Katniss feels like she can trust Tris and she knows that if she tells her the truth she will get the truth in return.

Katniss then opens her mouth to speak, and lets everything go. She tells Tris about the Hunger Games and what they were, she tells her about Prim and it was her first year, which she didn't deserve to get reaped so she volunteered for her. She tells her about Peeta that he got picked too, she tells her about when he saved her life. She tells her about Effie and her silly Capitol accent. She tells her about Training and about Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Clove; the careers. She tells her about Rue and Cinna and about the berries and the fake love trick, she tells her about having to go back into the arena, about Gale about Finnick and Annie, she speaks about Johanna who she still keeps in touch with to this day and about her being the signal of the rebellion.

She tells her about Peeta getting hijacked and getting his memory back and she tells her that now she lives with him, The Games are over and she loves Peeta more than anyone else in the world. She told her everything.

Katniss now knows there is no turning back.

Tris' expression is priceless. She looks confused, she looks worried, she looks happy and she laughs at the end.

"Katniss, I could never imagine going through what you had to." She says

"Your turn." Katniss says to Tris.

Tris opens her mouth, takes in a deep breath and says "This will be interesting."

So Tris tells Katniss her life, about the 5 factions that each have a meaning, Dauntless; the brave, Amity; the peaceful, Abnegation; the selfless, Candor; the honest and Erudite; the intelligent.

She tells her that once she turns 16 she has to choose a new faction or she gets to stay with her old one, and to help you make that choice are the simulation tests, she said she was an Abnegation or what everyone else called her, a Stiff, that her brother was one too and it was soon his turn to pick also, so she went to the test and her brother came out looking fine, Tris told Katniss about when she went in, that she took the test and her results came in wrong, that she was supposed to be suited for one faction but ended being chosen for three, either she was Erudite, Dauntless or Abnegation, they called that Divergent.

Tris said that she was going to pick an Abnegation life, but instead she leaned towards Dauntless, she explains how the Dauntless jump off trains and other stuff and how she herself was first jumper, She told her about Four her trainer and Christina her Best Friend, she told her about Will, about Uriah and Marlene and Lynn, about Peter stabbing Edward in the eye with a butter knife and about her mom being really Dauntless before and about Al too, about herself facing her own fears and realizing that Four, whose real name is Tobias was once and Abnegation too and how he himself was Divergent.

She told Katniss that Jeannine was planning on destroying Abnegation and that she may have even persuaded her brother, Caleb, as well. She says about when mostly everyone was in this sort of formula, sleep walking thing accept for all the Divergent, she said that she had to kill Will or else he would have killed her and other people too thanks to Jeannine's formula and she told her about going to Amity headquarters and candor headquarters too.

She told her how Christina almost never forgiven her about Will, but she did. Tris told Katniss that it took them a while to decide it, but last week Tris and Tobias decided to pass the fence, to see what was on the other side, and then, she found Katniss.

"Wow, seems like that must have been hard. Both of us have hard lives Tris." Says Katniss smiling a little.

"Yeah I guess we do." Says Tris.

They stay silent for a while and then Tris asks Katniss a question.

"Do you…do you think…that…you…you could maybe…" Tris Stutters

"I will help you find Tobias," Says Katniss, "Only because you'd help me with Peeta."

Tris smiles at Katniss and Katniss allows herself to smile back.

"Thank you." That's all Tris says.

Katniss looks down at the dirt and stones and rocks on the floor, she looks up at Tris. Her blonde hair is tucked behind her ears, her arms and legs seemed scratched, and her black clothes are covered with blood and dirt.

"I think you should come back to my place first, we need to get you fixed up, I'm sure Peeta won't mind." Says Katniss.

"Ok, you lead the way."

Katniss pick up her bow and arrows and heads back to the Victor's Village with Tris following behind her, she notices that Tris isn't that loud when she walks. They could be hunting partners if she was good enough.

Katniss then thinks. _What have I gotten myself into. _


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Peeta

After several minutes of walking through the woods in silence Katniss and Tris finally arrived in the square, Tris looked around slightly confused, people stared at her, clearly wondering who this girl was, some people even glared at her when she smiled at them.

Katniss passing past everyone doesn't change her expression of looking 'bored.' Well at least that's what Tris would call it. Katniss walks a little faster than usual as she notices the square getting a little tight. It brings too many memories back for her, too much to handle.

They finally are out of the square; Tris looks back a couple times even though Katniss doesn't.

Suddenly they arrive at the Victors Village; Katniss looks back at Tris who has her mouth gaping open.

"You live here?!" Tris asks clearly shocked at what's in front of her.

"Yes, it's just Peeta, Haymitch and I though." Says Katniss a little taking in a sigh.

"No one else wants to live here?" asks Tris.

Katniss looks at Tris and shakes her head slightly. They both walk into the neighborhood and take a left to enter Katniss and Peeta's house. Tris takes a deep breath before she comes in.

_What if Peeta doesn't like me? What if he wants me out of his house? _Tris asks herself.

Katniss takes off her hunting jacket revealing some if the scars on her arms. Tris takes off her black leather jacket that Christina had given her for her birthday, she remembers it clearly.

_The war is over for a while; at least that's what Tobias tells me. He could be lying, he could be right or he just wants me to take a break since today is my birthday. _

_I lie down on the bed of the Dauntless institute; rest my head against the soft satin of the dark pillow. I close my eyes and day dream until I fall into a deep sleep. I don't want to wake up until I know it's fully safe for Tobias, Christina, Uriah and everyone I care about. I slowly feel my eye lids closing slowly and the darkness coming for me once again._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a voice yells, I quickly get up and hit my head against something else. I open my eyes to see a slightly shaken Tobias. I laugh._

"_Thanks for warning me Tris." he laughs._

"_Hey, you're the one who crept up on me while I was sleeping!" I get out of bed and rub my head._

_He comes towards me and leans his head against mine and then kisses me. I instantly feel like falling, like floating, like-_

"_Get a room!" yells a familiar voice. Christina. _

"_Already got one, if you don't know, this one is ours." Says Tobias._

"_Whatever dude, Happy 22__nd__ birthday Tris!" yells Christina in an extremely high pitched voice. _

"_Thanks." I say smiling as she hugs me._

"_Feel old yet?" she asks me with a grin across her face._

"_No, not really." I say, lying a little. I do feel a little old._

"_Oh that's right how could feel old with a 24, almost 25 year old boyfriend?" she laughs._

_I laugh too even though I've never really thought about it that way._

"_Any ways I got you something!" she says and hands me a box._

_I smile and open it, inside the box lays a black leather jacket. The one I specifically told Christina I loved not quite long ago. _

"_Christina, you didn't have to do this!" I say._

"_No, I did. You deserve it." she says._

_And then I feel truly loved, by Christina and Tobias and even myself._

"Peeta!" yells Katniss waking Tris from her daydream. "I'm home! And I have someone with me!"

"Coming!" yells a soft voice that melts Tris on the inside.

"You can sit on the couch if you'd like." Says Katniss.

She slowly sits down on the brown leather couch. A TV in front of Tris and a coffee table in the middle of the TV and the L shaped couch. Katniss sits down next to her, grabs the remote and turns on the TV "Turn on TV." Katniss says to the remote. The TV turns on and Katniss smiles.

"Peeta! Who fixed the remote?!" Katniss yells from the living room to her boyfriend that is upstairs.

"Haymitch!" yells Peeta, his voice echoes around the house. Suddenly Katniss bursts out laughing.

"Yeah right!" Katniss laughs. Tris hears footsteps coming down the stairs and slowly sees a muscular figure. Then she sees a boy with blond hair and blue eyes smiling.

"I swear it's true!" Peeta laughs and then stops when he sees Tris.

"Umm. Hello?" Peeta says clearly confused. Suddenly his confusion stops and he smiles at Tris "I'm Peeta nice to meet you." He holds out his hand.

Tris shakes it slowly. _Is he only this nice because Katniss brought me here and knows that he can trust me, or is he generally always this kind?_

"I'm Tris." She says smiling. Peeta smiles back "Are you always this nice?" Tris asks.

Katniss laughs. "Pretty much." Peeta grins

"Force of habit." He says "It's a curse and a blessing."

Tris laughs. "Aren't you confused?" She asks him.

"Yup! But I always manage to be nice." He says. Tris smiles

"Peeta and I are opposites." Says Katniss.

"Opposites attract." Says Tris smiling at both Peeta and Katniss.

"That explains a lot then." Peeta says. They all laugh. "So Tris do you mind telling me where you're from?"

Katniss and Tris exchange a look. Peeta's smile fades "Let me guess, you aren't from Panem?"

Katniss shakes her head. "How'd you guess?" she asks.

"Seems obvious if you ask me. So Tris do you mind telling me?"

"Sure." Says Tris, and then she begins. She tells Peeta exactly what she told Katniss except this time she felt more comfortable. Peeta, he looked so concentrated on every word that comes out of her mouth. He smiles, he laughs, and he sighs. Tris likes him. She finds him kind. Like Will.

When she's done Peeta smiles and says "I'll help you. Katniss too." He says. "If you want you can stay here for a while."

"Really, that would be great. Thank you." Tris says. She smiles. And once again she feels like she felt on her birthday. Safe.

**Next chapter you guys will get to see what happens when Tris and Katniss meet Clary and Jace coming out of the portal. I just wanted to thank whoever is reading this. YOU ARE AMAZING!**


	4. PLEASE READ DONT WORRY IM NOT QUITING!

**PLEASE READ: ok so I just wanted to thank everyone who, favorite\followed or commented on my story. I really never expected for this to happen I was just bored one day and said to myself "why not make a crossover on my 3 FAVOURITE books of all time!" I just thought it would be interesting to see Katniss, Tris and Clary meet. They are amazing characters that I wish I owned but unfortunately don't. I'm planning on posting a chapter every weekend or even more on the days I don't have a tower of homework covering my desk. So THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH, even to the people who just read it. Like I said I never ever expected this, I only thought of myself as someone who writes but for themselves. I will definitely be writing new stories for**_** The Hunger Games, Divergent and the Mortal Instruments and also The Infernal Devices **_**once I finish reading the trilogy. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO WRITE SOMETHING IN THE COMMENTS, IF YOU HAVE ANY BOOK RECOMMENDATIONS THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**Here are the books I read:**

**The Hunger Games (ALL THREE) **

**Divergent (Both. I can't wait for Allegiant!)**

**The Mortal Instruments (ALL FIVE. CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE! )**

**Delirium (all. I despised the ending! No offence)**

**The Selection (Both. The third is going to be awesome!)**

**The Host (great book! Is there going to be a sequel?)**

**Legend (CANT WAIT FOR CHAMPION!)**

**Books I'm going to read:**

**Across The Universe ( Is it good?)**

**The Uglies (Is it good?)**

**Graceling (Is it good?)**

**Ok sooo THANKS SOO MUCH!**

**Next chapter of The Heroes Meet should be posted on Friday, Saturday or Sunday!**

**Sincerely: Bookwormgirl202**


	5. Chapter 4 Clary and Jace

**CLARY AND JACE'S P.O.V**

The woods were quiet; all you could hear is the sound of the wind brushing through the leaves. The surroundings were all but tree's and further ahead, a calm lake. The sounds of the wind suddenly start to whistle louder. The leaves on the trees are slanted in the way the wind blows. Suddenly appears a portal and two people, fall out of it, Jace and Clary to be exact.

"Ugh. Clary, you alright?" asked Jace, his golden hair falling onto his eyes that are also golden. Black ruins marked both their skin.

"Yes," she says sounding dizzy, "Are you?" she asks concerned.

"I'm always fine. You know that." Jace says smiling. Clary rolls her green eyes, something she does often at him, maybe every day.

Jace stands up briefly, before he looks around, he helps Clary up too. Her red hair bounces on her shoulders as Jace helps her up. She smiles at him for a second and then realizes something a little off.

"Jace?" she asks her boyfriend.

"Clary." He says mimicking her tone. Once again she rolls her eyes.

"Jace! Where are we?" she asks him, lifting her eye brows.

"New Yor-" Jace slowly stops talking and looks around. "Umm. I don't know." Jace says.

Clary glares at him deeply. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" she yells at him as he backs away.

"There must have been a malfunction on the portal or something. Let's just find a warlock to help us out. There are warlocks everywhere." He says and suddenly starts walking.

Clary doesn't move, instead she flings her hands up.

"Jace! WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE! WERE IN THE WOODS!" she yells

"Come on Clary! Were Shadowhunters we can find a way out of-" he stops talking and realizes where he is.

"Crap…" he murmurs under his breath

Clary, now next to him, heard what he said.

"What?" she asks him. "What did you do now?!"

"Remember that book…The…The…The Hunger…Hunger…Games…Games?" Jace asks Clary.

"Yes, the book Isabelle is obsessed with? What's wron-" She pauses "JACE! ARE WE IN THE ARENA!" Clary yells at the top of her lungs.

"SHHH!" he says "Maybe…" he says

"Jace!" she screams

"No, maybe not, we could be in district 12." He says, trying to calm her down.

"Jace, why were you thinking of The Hunger Games while were _going through_ the portal?" she asks him, trying to lower her voice.

"Well, I _am _reading Catching Fire, and in the book I just learned that Katniss and Peeta are going back into the arena!" he yells.

Clary glares at him, "So…"

"So it's not humanly possible to NOT be thinking of that!" He says.

"Yes, but Jace your not completely _human." _She tells him, and points at the dark marks on his skin.

He shrugs and starts walking. "Come on, let's find a way out of here."

Clary sighs deeply, but follows Jace through the woods. They remain silent for most of the trip; accept for the quick conversation on why Jace was reading one of Isabelle's _**favorite**_ books, which he had made fun of more than once.

Jace slowly starts to notice a few things that could mean he is in the arena like, the Mokingjay's, the trees that are the exact replica of the forest and the smell of sweat and blood. Although there are things that he knows he couldn't be in the arena like, the sky that doesn't seem to be digital or the fact that they didn't run into anybody yet, also there are no cannons, but that doesn't mean that they're not in the games, it just means that since they've been there no one died yet.

Clary on the other hand, who mostly read manga's and not fictional books like The Hunger Games, had no clue what was surrounding her. She could tell by the look on Jace's face that he knew what was going on around him and that he was recognizing a couple of things. The only fictional book that she had read was Divergent, and that was only because Isabelle was always up her ass for her to read it.

It toke about three hours until Jace finally made up his mind and told Clary that they weren't in the Arena, but in District 12. Clary was glad that she wasn't in an Arena of kids trying to murder each other but she wasn't thrilled that she was in a setting that takes place in a book.

"Alright, let's find a way out of the woods and maybe we can try to contact someone." He says.

"Jace, this is the future, by now we'd all be dead!" she yells at him.

Suddenly Jace smiles.

"Not all of us." He says.

Clary didn't want to ever think about it, her being dead and her best friend…alive. In Clary's mind she would have been buried next to Simon and they would have always been together, but unfortunately that won't happen, and in this world, it already did.

Clary shivers and realizes that Jace is starting to walk way. She runs towards him and for comfort, she buries herself under his arm and they walk together, trying to get the hell out of there.

They walk for another thirty minutes, and they start seeing some houses in the distance. Jace lets out a sigh of relief and so does Clary. They head towards the houses.

They slowly start to get closer and Clary stops him for a second.

"We can't let anyone see us. Glamour." She tells him.

Jace nods his head and they soon are invisible. They notice some houses, they all look the same. They all look huge, although it's nothing like the institute. Jace's eyes widen when he notices where he is, Clary looks up at the sign that says; Victor's Village.

Clary gives a confused shrug and walks straight into the small area of houses, mansions actually.

Jace knows that this is where Katniss and Peeta are. He also knows that this is most probably set after the last book, but he doesn't want anything to be spoiled, even though he noticed that there was no more fence around the woods of District 12.

Jace slowly stops in his steps when he notices an old man, who seems to be very drunk exit his house. Clary stops too, she stares at him for quite a bit. Jace immediately knows that this is Haymitch Abernathy the guy who won The Hunger Games.

Clary, she has no clue who this old drunk guy is.

Haymitch slowly steps off his balcony and goes to the house across from him. He knocks on the door.

The door opens revealing a blond boy, maybe in his twenty's is what Clary thinks.

Jace's mouth is gaping open. "It's Peeta!"

Peeta slowly turns his head and looks at Jace in the eyes.

"Who are your friends Haymitch?" he asks

Clary and Jace look at each other.

"Whatcha talking 'bout boy?" Haymitch asks

Peeta, points at Clary and Jace. "Them."

Haymitch turns around. And then back at Peeta.

"I have no idea who they are."

Clary and Jace look at each other.

"Are they Shadowhunters?" she asks him.

"No, but in the future I'm betting the Glamour has been improved and ours, doesn't work here." He tells her.

"Oh." She says.

Peeta shrugs and heads down the stairs and towards them.

"Do you know Tris? Are you Tobias and Christina?"

Without a doubt the both answer immediately.

"Yes."

**Well this should be interesting. Please comment if you liked or didn't like my idea of Jace and Clary knowing them. So thanks! Oh and thanks to the people who commented on my last chapter, can't wait to read the books you suggested!**


	6. Chapter 5: The One And Only Truth

**Sorry that this chapter is a little late, I was busy and have a project due on Monday so I had to work on it. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter!**

**PEETA'S P.O.V. **

Peeta was confused by the two people standing in front of him, the girl with red hair seemed very hard headed and the boy with golden blond hair, he seemed, well, _indescribable_. And Peeta is never in a loss of words.

They claim to be Tobias and Christina. Peeta isn't stupid; he knows they aren't Tris' friend and boyfriend. First because, they seem to be way to interested in one another and also Tris described what Christina and Tobias looked like, and that is _not_ them.

Peeta was just about to ask them who they really are until the girl bursts open her mouth before Peeta can say anything.

"Ok, no, we aren't but we are lost, were from…" she trails off and looks at the boy for help.

"Were from district 4! And we came here by boat! Because we were on a fishing trip! And that's why we came by boat!" he says smiling, he seems proud of what he said; the girl just shakes her head.

Peeta knew that he should ask for their names, he also knew that they _definitely_ weren't from District 4 and they also definitely weren't from Panem either. Maybe they came from where Tris came from? Maybe they came their own way? Peeta was willing to help them out, obviously, but he couldn't just trust them right away, if he learned anything from the girl he loves it's never trust someone right way. Who knows they can be from Dauntless or Erudite and they can be trying to get to Tris.

"Ok look, I'm not stupid, where do you guys _really _come from?" Peeta asks them, he tries to sound mad or add some angriness to his tone, but he sounded generally nice, like he truly is.

Sometimes Peeta likes that but sometimes he wishes he could be more like Katniss, strong and able to raise his voice without having it crack, but if he does raise his voice loud enough it would be like when he just got the Tracker Jacker venom inside him, and when he yelled at Katniss for being a mutt. He doesn't want that to ever happen again.

They both share a look and say that they are Shadowhunters. Peeta raises his eyebrows, normally he wouldn't believe them but with all the crazy shit going on, he does.

"I'm Clary, and this is my boyfriend Jace." The girl points to Jace.

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Peeta! Your Peeta!" yells Jace. He seems extremely happy.

Peeta wonders how the hell this random kid knows his name.

"Yeah…that's me, how do you know that?" he asks Jace, extremely confused.

"Well, how 'bout we tell you about us first and then we will tell you that." He says happily.

Peeta nods and invites them in his house. _Way too many strangers coming in my house this week. _Peeta Thinks.

"Katniss! I have another surprise for you!" Peeta yells to Katniss from upstairs. Instead of Katniss coming down, Tris does.

"Umm?" Tris looks at Peeta confused.

"I found them, just like when Katniss found you." He says. Tris nods her head and looks at them. Tris seems to look at Jace quite a lot; Clary seems to notice and glares at her. Tris looks away; Peeta knows that she seems way too committed to this Tobias guy to be looking at Jace this way, no matter how attractive he is.

This is the first time Peeta really looks at both of them. Clary is a pretty girl, very petite, but she seems actually stronger than her frame, her red curls fall delicately over her shoulders. Her green eyes could pass for something capitol fake, they seem rare, but Peeta has a gut feeling her eyes are real. She has black marks all over her skin and she wears black clothes too, it seems to suit her quite well. Her features are generally pretty, and her features are also delicate.

Jace is a very attractive guy; he could win a competition against Finnick if he were still alive, actually not really, they would be in a tie. He has very broad shoulders and he is tall, very tall, in fact he towers over Clary, but yet again any one can, even maybe Tris can be taller than her. He has golden blond hair that is about chin length and golden eyes that seem extremely fake, something, once again, the capitol would have. Just like Clary he has black marks all over his skin and he also wears black clothing that seem to suit him very well. His features are rough but handsome.

Katniss suddenly comes down the stairs, she seems a little sick. Peeta, as usual, is immediately concerned.

"Katniss, are you sick? Do you need to lie down?" he rubs her arm.

"I'm fine, it was probably something I ate, I maybe had one too many cheese buns." She says and kisses his cheek.

He smiles. No matter how long it has been, Peeta can never ever get used to the fact that Katniss is his girlfriend. He still freaks out a bit whenever she kisses him, or whenever she walks in the door and calls their home 'Our home.' He always thought he'd marry some girl who would treat his kids like the way Peeta's mom treated his kids. He also thought Katniss would finally agree to be with Gale.

No matter how happy Peeta is with her, he always thinks of something else, _**kids. **_Peeta has always wanted kids, it's been something he wished he could have ever since he was young; he is trying to persuade Katniss into having kids with him but whenever he asks he knows the answer is a flat 'No.'

Katniss disturbs Peeta from his thoughts and asks "Who are they?"

Suddenly Clary and Jace tell everyone their names and all and then they start talking about their story.

**CLARY'S P.O.V. in first person.**

Alright, here it goes, time to tell everyone everything, Jace seems fine with it. Of course he is, he's Jace!

Here it starts…

**TO BE CONTUNUED.**

**Thanks everyone! I'm now off to a birthday party!**


	7. Chapter 6: Clary

**CLARY'S P.O.V.**

There was no noise in Peeta and Katniss' home. It was silent; all you could hear is the noise of the washing machine making noise in the background. Everyone was ready to hear Clary's speech; Jace was prepared but clearly knew that it should be Clary beginning about their story, more like her story since she was the one who didn't know the truth.

Clary finally opens her mouth, instead of words coming out she gets distracted by a knock on the door. Peeta immediately gets up from his spot on the leather couch and heads to the door. Clary suddenly looks at Tris and has some weird memory about her name and her tattoos; she suddenly realizes that she is Beatrice Prior from the book Divergent, another one of the books Isabelle had forced on her, but this one she didn't mind that much, she actually liked it. She still didn't have the time to read Insurgent or Allegiant.

It's extremely quiet in the room and you can even hear Peeta answer the door. There seems to be a noise in the background, a new voice, female definitely, it seems high pitched and she has an odd accent. Peeta invites her in and then closes the door. Peeta is now visible to the living room and so is the girl. She has puffy pink hair, a rainbow of makeup on her face, a dress that matches her hair but also has some blue in it, she also wears some bracelets, rings, ear rings and a necklace and her shoes are extremely high.

"Effie!" Katniss shouts, "What are you doing here? I thought you were back in the Capitol helping out with clothing lines."

_Why the hell would she be helping out with clothing? Oh wait I forgot this is The Hunger Games and everyone in The Capitol has weird futuristic outfits. _Clary thinks.

"Ah I just came back to visit the District I used to…you know…for the reaping." She says, sounding a little sad.

Katniss puts her head down and then looks up and smiles. "It's fine. It was a few years ago. I'm still not over it, I never will be but you know, it's getting better."

Effie smiles and then seems to notice all the other people she doesn't know.

"Who are they?" Effie asks them politely.

Peeta answers "Long story, we were in fact going to learn about one of their stories." He gestures his hand towards Clary and Jace.

"Oh, I apologize, please continue."Says Effie, in an even higher pitched voice.

So Clary starts she is finally ready.

"It was pretty much and ok day, I was going to a club, preferably known as the Pandemonium Club with my best friend Simon."

Katniss seems to put her head down and shiver when she mentions the words 'best friend' and even worse 'Simon.'

"We weren't really going to be let in, but somehow we were. Mainly because of me. We entered the club and there were so many people partying so I started dancing and having fun, until I saw a girl, so beautiful, jet black hair, dark eyes, she so tall, taller than some boys, she was wearing a gorgeous white dress."

Then everyone seemed to be paying attention on every word she said.

"There was a boy with blue hair in front of us in the line before, he saw the girl and followed her wherever she was going, I was curious so I followed, that's when I saw she was with two other boys, one who looked just like her accept with blue eyes and the other boy looked nothing like them. Golden blonde hair, golden eyes, so tall, broad shoulders, he had the whole look."

She then gestures to Jace and he smiles.

"I suddenly heard some talking and then, BAM, he got stabbed. I screamed, the whole club went silent and then continued their party. Simon ran towards me and asked me what was wrong, him being typically a good friend."

Katniss closed her eyes for just a second, Peeta seems to notice and grabs a hold of her hand, and she suddenly relaxes.

Clary seems to be curious about it.

"So he was helping me out and I told him to look, but he couldn't see anything. He must have thought I was going crazy. Truth is that I did too." Says Clary and Tris smiles.

"I told him once again and he just looked at me, so confused, but the three people, that I now know as Isabelle, Alec and Jace, they were looking at me so oddly, but that just meant that they could see me too.

Simon decided to take me home and put me to bed. We said good night and that was that, the next day I had left again, my mom told me to come home right away. I just rolled my eyes. I went with Simon a café where there is supposed to be poetry and his friend Eric I supposed to be saying lame poetry again.

So we arrived and I had gotten a coffee for me and Simon. We were talking and looking at each other throughout the whole lame poem. Then I saw him, I saw Jace, but of course I was the only one. He had gone outside and I had followed him. I saw him standing in the alley way and I talked to him it went like 'who are you, why can I see you and no one else can' then Jace said 'because you're a Shadowhunter' I didn't know what that was.

It actually is someone who kills demons."

It was awkward for everyone when Clary had said that. No one seemed to believe them but then they did because of all the crazy things that have happened.

So then they continue about Clary not knowing who she really is and how she becomes drawn to Jace, she enters the institute after killing a demon, actually she wakes up in the institute. She meets Isabelle and Alec. Her mom goes missing. She goes to look for her, with the help of Warlock Magnus Bane. She meets Valentine. Clary and Jace kissed and then realized that they were siblings. Simon becomes a Vampire. Since Clary can't date Jace she dates Simon since he has feelings for her.

Katniss tenses.

She explains everything and then at the end she says that Sebastian has ended up getting a cure to suck up all the evil out of him. **(I wanted Clary to have a brother, and the last book didn't come out yet so I don't know what happens.) **He ends up no longer being intertwined with Jace because of the angel Raziel.

"So yeah then we all ended up killing demons together and Simon and Isabelle started dating and Magnus and Alec are still a little awkward but I'm sure they'll end up together." Says Jace, happily.

"Oh and we all read The Hunger Games together!" says Jace laughing.

"_Read."_ Katniss asks, "You can read The Hunger Games?" Katniss seems confused.

Jace realizes he didn't add something. "OH yeah, yeah your life is a book. It's all about you and Peeta and Hunger Games and Gale and other stuff." Says Jace, smiling.

"It's a book? That actual people _read." _Asks Peeta clearly confused.

"Yeah, it's actually three books and there is one movie, the second movie is coming out soon, I'm so exited it's based on the second book _Catching Fire_."

Katniss and Peeta look at each other "Can, you give us the book and the movie?"

Jace smiles at Katniss. "Yeah, I have the first book and movie. If you want we can play it!"

Katniss and Peeta seem so confused. But Peeta says yes. Jace hands them the book that is in a bag that they brought and the movie too. He looks at the futuristic television he has no idea how to work. Peeta decides to help him out. Peeta says something like 'Play a movie.' A random thing pops out of the TV and it says to place the movie there; Peeta does and then sits down.

"Does anyone want something to eat or drink?" Peeta asks politely. Everyone wants to try Peeta's famous cheese buns so goes to get them and he makes some coffee. Once everyone is ready they relax and close their eyes and then Katniss says "Play." It slowly starts by an opening of words.

"From the treaty of the treason: in penance for their uprising each district shall offer one male and one female from the ages of 12 and 18 at a public 'Reaping.' These tributes should be delivered to the custody of The Capitol. And then Transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death until one lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games"

And at this moment Clary looks over at Katniss and knows exactly what she's thinking.

_What the hell is going on._


	8. Chapter 7 (I miscounted the last one)

**If you want to know some detail, read!**

**Hey you guys! Here is my new chapter of The Heroes meet. I just wanted to say that I'm currently starting a new story about the **_**CHILDREN **_**of Katniss and Peeta, Tris and Tobias and Clary and Jace, also others. Also chances are that after those two they might be my last crossovers for a while.**

**After that I will be starting a series for each of the characters. YAY! I really hope that once it's out you guys could take a look at my new story. Anyways I'm planning on finishing The Heroes Meet by late November maybe, or sooner. By then my new story will have already came out. Also after I'm done that my new stories will be starting. So when it's all done whose stories should I start with first?**

**Also any name ideas for the children of Katniss, Tris and Clary? Please leave a comment if you have an idea. So here it is the chapter of The Heroes Meet!**

KATNISS' P.O.V

First person P.O.V today!

I didn't like how my own movie started. This was a movie based on _**my **_life, I am the main character. It also will mention Peeta and Haymitch and Effie, but _**I**_am the main character, not Peeta, not Haymitch and not Effie. It was _**me**_. I didn't understand why though, I'm sure that Peeta would have been the better choice.

It started off with words describing what's going on, what The Hunger Games are, why they are, or now, were. I wonder what the girl who is playing me looks like. Will she look like me or not? Whatever, what really matters is how she plays me. She can't be good enough to capture how I felt. I'm sure.

After the words, two males appear on screen. I know who they are. Ceaser Flickerman and Seneca Crane, well not really them but who is _playing _them.

The guy who is playing Ceaser looks just right. If I were less aware I'd have thought it was really him. They both share the same blue hair Ceaser had that year, they both had pearly, big white teeth that didn't match his tan at all. He wore a suit that Ceaser definitely could have worn; he might have even had that same shade.

The guy who plays Seneca is pretty good too. He has black hair that has been gelled back. He has the same skin shading as he does, and he seems to have the same features too. Even though they share those looks, the one thing that reminds me of him is that beard that is curved in all kinds of different ways.

They are talking about the games, how it's his third year as Gamemaker. And then Ceaser asks Seneca of what he defines his personal signature. As he opens his mouth to answer instead the screen cuts to a village. I can tell that it's District 12. Not only because of the way it looks but because I can read at the bottom, and it says District 12.

But what distracts me is the scream, coming from a house. It's a small voice. It's a voice of a girl. A young girl, who seems scared. It doesn't take me long to know that it's Prim.

The screen cuts again to someone clinging on to someone else. It was Prim; she was clinging on to me. Or at least it was the girl who was playing Prim and the girl who was acting as me.

"Shh, its ok, it's ok." Says the girl who is playing me, she has a nice voice. It could maybe sound like mine.

"It was me." Says a week voice. Even though it wasn't Prim, I just hurt. Everywhere, it just hurt.

Instead of watching the movie, everyone turns to me. I hear talking in the background of the movie but I don't listen. I just turn my head back to everyone else and give them a why-are-you-staring-at-me look. They all look away accept for Peeta.

I look back at him and raise my eyebrows. He must know that even though it's not her, it hurts. Peeta hold my hand and kisses my temple. I smile at him. He always manages to hold me together.

I glance down at my stomach. I hope I don't mess it up. If I mess it up, maybe he won't love me anymore. I hope he will. I hope I don't mess it up.

I told Peeta I ate too much. I really don't think I did. I know what it really is; I need to tell someone else. I can't tell Peeta yet, even though he will be overjoyed, I most likely won't. I wasn't meant to be what I will be. I messed it up with Prim, I messed it up with Rue. I'll end up messing it up with it too.

I can't have a child. I won't be able to keep them safe. Even when I try, I won't be good. I'm also sure my own child won't like me. Can you blame them, I mean who wants a mom who has nightmares every night, who has scars all over they're body, who has more dead friend than alive ones, who was in The Hunger Games. Why would they want that?

I didn't miss that much I'm at the part where I sing the Deep in the Meadow song.

I really look at the girl who plays me. She has brown hair that's in a braid; instead of grayish eyes she has blue ones. They look bluer, I can't tell. After the song it cuts to Katniss talking to a cat. I laugh and remember Buttercup. He died not long ago. She wears a brown Hunting Jacket and a black shirt. I can actually admit that she is beautiful. Prettier than I am.

She grabs a bow out of a tree and places an arrow on it. She spots a deer and starts to follow it. She is just about to shout when a voice comes in.

"What are you gonna do with that when you kill it?" says a male voice. It was obviously the guy who plays Gale.

Katniss whips the arrow away anyways and then flings her head towards Gale.

"Damn you Gale!" She yells sternly.

He smiles and heads towards her anyway.

"What are you gonna do with a 100 pound deer Catnip? The place is crawling with Peacekeepers." He says as he grabs an arrow out of her bag.

"I was gonna sell it," she grabs her arrow back, "From the Peacekeepers."

"Of course you were" Says Gale smirking.

"Oh, like you don't sell the Peacekeepers?" Says Katniss sarcastically.

It's weird to think as if it's me talking to Gale, since we haven't talked or seen each other for a while.

"No, not today." He says and smiles at Katniss.

She looks at him deeply. "I was the first deer I've seen in a year. Now I have nothing."

As she speaks Gale moves and says 'ok' as he grabs a rock from the ground. He throws the rock in the air that makes birds fly in a different direction, and then Katniss takes her bow and arrow and places the arrow on the bow and once she sees the birds move, she aims for one, and she gets it.

Gale and Katniss laugh together and start to walk until they hear a loud noise coming from the above. They both look up and see a Hovercraft coming over their heads. Gale grabs Katniss' arm and drags her underneath the bushes. They both hide for a while.

Suddenly the screen cuts to a pair of heels. It's Effie Trinket. I laugh and so does Peeta. She resembles so much like Effie it's odd. Effie looks at the screen and shakes her head twice just to make sure she is seeing correctly.

"She looks just like me!" Effie squeaks. "I bet it's me!"

Peeta and I look at each other as if we know exactly what to say but instead Haymitch says it for us.

"Who else would it be?!" he point out the obvious. Everyone laughs at Haymitch and his comment.

After Effie the screen cuts back to Katniss and Gale.

"What if they did, what if everyone just stopped watching." He says.

I suddenly remember this conversation; this was the last conversation in the woods before my life got messed up, as if it wasn't already.

"They won't Gale!" Says Katniss to Gale, being her usual self.

I'm surprised how well this girl plays me. I didn't expect it.

"What if they did, what if we did." He complains.

"That won't happen." Says Katniss realistically. Something I would have said, and did.

"You root for your favorites, you cry when they get killed, it's sick!" says Gale, beamingly.

The guy who plays Gale resembles to him very well. They both have the same eyes, same built, same hair. They're both very handsome as well.

"Gale." Katniss says again.

"If no one watches, then they don't have game." He says while staring at Katniss in the eyes.

"What?" he asks her jokingly. Or at least I suppose.

"Nothing." Katniss giggles.

"Fine laugh at me." He looks away.

"I'm not laughing at you!" she says while smiling.

Gale is quiet for a while. I know what's coming next.

"We could do it you know, take off live in the woods." He says to Katniss, but doesn't look at her.

"They'd catch us." She says.

"Maybe not." He states

"Cut out our tongues or worse. We wouldn't make it 5 miles." She says looking away.

"No, I'd get 5 miles. Go that way." He points in the direction in front of him.

I think at what he means. I hated this conversation.

"I have Prim and you have your brothers." She says.

"They can come too!" he explains.

"Prim in the woods." Katniss says, once again realistically.

Gale chuckles. "Hm, maybe not."

"I'm never having kids."

That's what breaks me. Even then I didn't think I'd be cut out to be a mother. I know it was mostly for the games. But still. I look away and walk out of the room. I don't want to hear what's next because I know.

I lock myself in my room, dive onto my bed and burry my head into my pillow.

I just think for a bit. I just calm down and relax, I relax myself and nerves. I feel tired.

I suddenly hear a knock on the door and I know its Peeta. I don't know if I should let him in. But I do anyway. I get off my bed and open the door. He stands there I let him in and as he closes the door I dive into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and strokes the bottom of my braid.

I let my head lean onto his shoulder. I know eventually he will break the silence to ask me what's going on.

I guess I have to tell him now, eventually he will figure it out himself.

"Katniss, what's going on with you, you've been acting weird lately." He whispers softly.

"Peeta, I have to tell you something." I say. I guess this is it.

He breaks our hug and looks at me with a questioning look.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Peeta…I'm…I'm… Pregnant."


	9. Chapter 8: Peeta's reaction

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say sorry about the delay! I was a little shaken up by the Allegiant ending (by shaken up I mean having intense sobbing sessions.) And I just wanted to say that my new story called "The Real War Has Just Begun" should be out soon. Don't be confused by the title it's actually about the children of Clary and Jace and Katniss and Peeta. I would've included the children of Tris and Tobias but it didn't feel right, I apologize, but it's not too late to fix so if you want you can vote yes or no. Anyways here is the chapter!**

When Peeta heard the news he had felt a completely new feeling inside him. Peeta felt as if someone had just filled out the bar of "what I wish to have one day" to one hundred percent. He felt as if The Hunger Games never happened and that he was always this happy, that he'd had never had to feel pain, or witness death, or have nightmares or even that he'd never been hijacked.

Peeta had almost completely forgotten about the people downstairs of his own home. Peeta had been begging Katniss for children for so long, he thought that it was over and that that was the consequence of being with Katniss. Before she had told him he thought he could live with it because he already had Katniss and she means the worlds to him, but now he feels something that he didn't really realize as much before, that he could be even happier.

Before Peeta even knew it he was embracing Katniss so tightly just so he was sure he couldn't fall to the ground. He remembers the first time he'd had asked her for a child, they were about 19 years old, maybe 20.

_Peeta was placing the buns into the oven of the home that he now shares with Katniss. At first Katniss wasn't sure about it but one hour later she rushed to his house and told him she was ready, that she was stupid for being unsure. So the next day, this day, they moved Katniss' things into his home, __**their**__ home. It was ten at night and they both hadn't eaten when they were done packing, so Peeta put some leftover buns into the oven. _

_Katniss was watching TV in the living room, which is visible from the kitchen, and vice versa. She was watching this show called "How I Met Your Mother." It was apparently a popular a while back. Katniss didn't seem that entertained, as usual. Peeta didn't mind the show, he found himself in a little way relatable to the main character, Ted. Katniss didn't really like anything on TV, she found it a waste of time, she could be hunting instead, but sometimes at night she wouldn't mind watching some shows. Peeta noticed two kids sitting on a couch looking bored to death because their father was telling them the story of how he met their mother. Peeta started to picture what it would be like is he would tell his children the story of how he met Katniss, but that would be actually a very important and depressing it's only that he didn't have the courage to say anything to Katniss, but he really didn't want to rush anything anyways. He decided to try to bring the subject up._

_He sat down next to Katniss on the couch and she leaned in to him wrapping one leg over his. He put his arm around her shoulders and they watched to show in silence._

"_I would probably do that to my kids, make them bored by telling them old stories." He says laughing a little during._

_Katniss raises an eyebrow, "You won't have any stories to tell them, I don't think you'd tell them about the games and you hijacking, I mean unless you consider those 'good memories.'" _

_Peeta coughs a little, he feels nervous and scared of Katniss' reply. "I guess…" Peeta was going to continue and say that he could tell them about the first time he met Katniss but she cut him off by breaking his hope into tiny bits._

"_Anyways, it won't have to happen anyway cause were not having any kids." She gets up casually and goes to the kitchen to take out some plates and placing them onto the dinner table, it has four chairs but Katniss and Peeta only take up two, leaving the other two empty. _

"_Well, I actually wanted to…" She cuts him off again._

"_No, no. Peeta just because I moved in doesn't mean we're going to have children, there's no way I'm going to have children. I'm telling you now that I love you but you have to understand that I don't want children. I'm sorry, but that's just the way things are going to be with me." Katniss seems to have scrambled the words quickly together. _

"_Katniss, I don't understand, the games are over, out children would be safe." He says kindly._

"_no, just no Peeta…No!" she screams and runs out of the room to go upstairs._

"_I just ruined our first night…good job Peeta." He mumbles to himself._

Peeta just realized, once out of his thoughts, that Katniss had promised herself no children. Peeta suddenly feels terrible, what could the love of his life be feeling now; at a time where she said she didn't want children, she will get one anyway.

"Katniss, Katniss are you ok?" Peeta lets go of her to see her face. Her eyes are red, but she isn't crying, she looks shocked. Katniss sits on the bed and Peeta sits next to her.

"What if…what if I fail it…what if I fail our child…" Katniss whispers.

Peeta suddenly realizes she isn't that much afraid of the games coming back, but she is afraid that she will fail her child, that they won't love her, that she won't be a good mother.

She lets it out to Peeta.

"Peeta, I'm…I'm…I'm too damaged to become a mother, I have nightmares, I'll scare them, they'll hate me because of who we are, they'll be treated differently."

"So am I Katniss, I'm too damaged to become a father. But Katniss we'll make it out, they'll love you so much, you'd be a fantastic mother, I know it." he says to her, holding her hand.

"Please, we both know you're the one who's always been suited to be a parent." She says to him squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, but you could be stern; I wouldn't be able to say no to my baby's adorable little face." Peeta laughs, Katniss does too. She takes in a deep breath.

"We're doing this?" she asks him looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"Yes, I've always wanted too, and especially with you. I love you." He tells her and his lips fall onto hers.

They are slowly kissing, Katniss runs her hands through his blonde curls and he cups her face with his hand.

"You're going to be the best Mad in the world Peeta Mellark." She whispers

"Yeah well, it takes two to have a baby, so I'm sure you'll be the best Mom in all of Panem." He teases.

"Peeta, before we go down I don't think I want to watch anymore, maybe another time, you know alone." She says hesitating on her words.

"Its fine, so do I." he holds his hand out and they walk downstairs, hand in hand.

Downstairs the TV is already off and Clary and Jace are watching them come down, same for Tris.

"Where'd Effie go?" asks Peeta questioningly.

"She left, she got a call, and she'll be back tomorrow." Tris says not keeping her eyes off of Katniss.

"So, I'm going hunting." Says Katniss; breaking the awkwardness. "Tris, Clary, want to join me?"

Before they answer Peeta interrupts. "Are you sure that's a good idea, going hunting, it could be dangerous for…Never mind." Peeta stops because of Katniss' glare.

Tris and Clary nod.

"Ok then come along." Katniss grabs her bow and arrows and puts on her boots and jacket, she kisses Peeta and they're off.

Once they're out the door Jace says, "She didn't even kiss me!"

Peeta glares "Um, of course she didn't Katniss is mine."

"Not your girlfriend, mine!" he says "anyways mines better."

Peeta stares at him, "Oh really, can yours survive two hunger games and a war, oh and is she the Mockingjay."

"No, but can your girlfriend be capable of creating ruins and has to deal with thinking that the love of her life is her own brother!" Snaps Jace.

"Ok, but can your girlfriend watch so many people she cares or loves die! Including her own sister!"

"First of all, I saw that coming in Mockingjay! TAKE THAT IZZY, I WAS RIGHT! And no…but her brother is evil and is trying to take over all Shadowhunters!"

Peeta and Jace keep talking about which girl is better for hours, in the end they end up watching _Family Guy_**, **Peeta doesn't seem to like it that much, but Jace seems to be rolled over laughing.

"Wanna have an arm wrestling competition?" Jace asks, clearly bored, "I've always wanted to fight Peeta Mellark in an arm wrestling contest!"

Peeta wonders if his son would be this foolish or funny, but it would be adorable cause it would be his son. He wonders what it would be like if he had a daughter. Peeta somehow likes the idea of maybe having a little Daddy's girl, but of course Katniss wants a Mommy's boy, it seems written all over her, of course she wouldn't mind a girl. Maybe that can be a way of convincing her to have two kids.

"Sure." Peeta says.

Jace and Peeta go on their knees letting their elbows touch the coffee table. Their facing one another.

"Ok, one, two…" Jace gets disturbed by seeing a shape appear near the window. It's Katniss, Clary and an extremely excited Tris clinging to a tall boy with Dark hair and Blue eyes, and also a girl with darker skin and a built body shape.

Peeta opens the door and Katniss says, "Guess who's coming to join our little camp?"

Tobias and Christina.


End file.
